Odds
by BakedBeanFart
Summary: Complete. The odds were never in the Fullmetal Alchemist's favor, were they?
1. Odds

And so he screamed.

His lungs contracted painfully as he gasped for air. His skin and nerves were on fire as he bled out on the prison floor. Insane laughter echoed above him. His eyes were glazed and he had trouble seeing through his tears and the searing pain.

He writhed on the floor, writhing, screaming, desperately calling out for someone who would never come.

"AL!"

His dear brother.

 _Where was he? Was he alive? Safe?_

He desperately hoped for that to be true.

But, then again, the odds were never in the Fullmetal Alchemist's favor, were they?


	2. Worry

**For Flame Alchemist 13. You asked for it :)**

-o0o-

Where was brother?

He was so worried.

Every night, he would think about him, every day he could barely do something else other than fret and worry.

Nothing could calm him down.

He knew that his brother had been on dangerous missions before, but every mission his brother had miraculously come out alive.

But not this time.

And all he could do was wait.

He was scared.

The mission... It had gone so wrong. Everything had messed up.

Why?

Al wished he could cry. Greatly. And it made him ache.


	3. Terrorist

Mustang narrowed his eyes.

He couldn't believe it. The mission was supposed to be easy. But instead, a certain terrorist group _had_ to get in the way.

And now they had Edward.

He was worried for the alchemist.

One morning, he had mailed Winry the news, not willing to call her via telephone. She had burst through the door screaming, then started crying.

Mustang buried his face in his hands.

He knew what those terrorists could do.

And it was, even to him, scary.


	4. Leaves

Edward found a short amount of solace in the nights.

It was at midnight, from twelve o' clock to one o' clock that they didn't mercilessly beat him.

Edward took that time to think about his friends and his brother.

He would think, think, think. Nonstop, as if they were going to slip out of his grasp like leaves in the wind.

He would wonder if they were safe. Okay. Alive.

Unlike him.

He had to stay strong. For them.

For the first time since he had been tortured, he looked at the torturer with fierce and undying eyes.

The smirk on the torturer's face faltered slightly.


	5. Frustration

The beatings were extra hard that day, but Edward didn't care.

Outside of his cell, he could hear frustrated arguments.

They hurled everything in their arsenal at him. But the boy was unaffected.

"Little fucker!" One screamed. "Why isn't this hurting you?!"

"How'd ya like that!" One cackled as he burned Edward's flesh and crushed his limbs.

Edward started laughing along with him and the man stopped.

The beatings got worse and worse... Their screams more vulgar and vile.

Edward smiled. They certainly got riled up easily.


	6. Tears

Edward gritted his teeth.

Was he going insane...?

Among the pain and the horror, the screams of anger-who was screaming? Him?

He didn't know.

Here he was, in white nothingness. Everything growing far away...

And there, in that whiteness, all alone, the Fullmetal Alchemist cried.


	7. Shouts

"Dammit!"

"Hey, get back here!"

"How the hell is he still standing?!"

"AH! Bobby, back me up!"

"You little shit-"

"Fuck!"

"What-"

"Gah!"


	8. Sinking

One month.

It had been one month since Ed had been captured.

Mustang was trying his best, but even he was on the edge.

That was until: "Sir, we think we found where he is!"

Everyone had scrambled up to go see.

And what they saw made their hearts sink.

"No..." Mustang said shakily. "Anywhere but there..."


	9. Todesurteil

**I know this is off schedule, but I'm on a roll today! I managed to spit out a lot more chapters.**

 **-o0o-**

The Todesurteil was the largest terrorist group in Amestris and the surrounding countries. Large in number and great in power, it attacked from the shadows. Many feared it, for they knew of its brutality.

One of the worst torture camps was in Amestris. In a desolate and unreachable location, the camp tortured their prisoners into insanity and beyond. The military had tried to deal with it many times, but the terrorists were too strong, too smart, too good at alchemy. Troops were easily decimated.

And, just to their luck, Ed had been stuck there.

Winry and Alphonse-who were still in Central-had been told of the news immediately.

Mustang heard choked sobs through the phone and he buried his head in his hands.


	10. Red

Red.

Blood.

Red blood.

Everywhere.

On his clothes, his automail, his body.

So.

Much.

Red.

There he was.

Crawling across the floor to the exit.

His breaths ragged.

Crawling.

Inching.

Closer...!

"Al...phonse!"

Who? Who was Alphonse?

What was Fullmetal?

Everyone was so fuzzy... Fading and fading...

He was trying to reach something.

But what...?

And it was at that moment that he snapped.

Screaming.


	11. Ajar

**Just to clarify, this takes place before the manga. Ed is around 13 or so.**

 **-o0o-**

Mustang was extremely confused.

He had expected a heavily guarded base... But he saw... Nothing!

It was deserted!

He opened the ajar door and froze at what he saw.

Blood everywhere. Coating the walls, the ceilings. Bodies scattered the grounds, stained scarlet. Odd shapes sprouting out of the ground showed the work of an alchemist.

Then he saw him.

"Fullmetal!"

He ran over to the fallen alchemist.

Edward was in horrible shape. Broken limbs, infections, trashed automail, bullet wounds everywhere.

"Dammit...!"

They carried Ed out and away.

Ed was safe.

Right...?


	12. Pacing

Mustang was worried.

It had been five hours since he was taken into surgery, and there was still no update about his condition.

He paced around the room. "What's taking so long...?"

"Sir!" A doctor burst through the door.

Mustang looked up. "What is it?"

"We're sorry it's taking so long but," the doctor gulped, "he's been attacking doctors and we can't restrain him due to his condition."

Mustang jerked forward. "Why?!"

The doctor replied: "We believe it is due to emotional trauma. We're trying our best to make sure he comes out alive and okay, so don't worry too much!"

And the doctor walked back into the operating room, leaving Mustang all alone.


	13. Reach

Pain.

Endless pain and torture.

He wanted to see them...

But here they were... Taking him away...

"No!"

He wished he still had that strength.

"Give them back!"

He reached out, but their familiar faces slipped away again.

"Winry!"

"Al!"

"Mustang-"

"Fullmetal?!"

Was that...?!

"Mustang!"


	14. Hugs

Ed limped through the Resembool countryside on crutches, passerby giving him pitied looks-which he hated.

He slowly made his way towards the familiar house on the hill.

He knocked on the door with sore and healing arms.

The door opened almost immediately, and he was greeted with a big suit of armor.

"Oh, hello-" Al froze.

 _Was it?_

"BROTHER!" And he enveloped his brother in a crushing hug.

"Gah! Al, I'm still healing!" Ed said.

"Al, what's going on-" Winry froze also when she saw who Al was hugging.

Tears came to her eyes.

"Ed!"

"Goddamnit, will you guys stop hugging me so hard?! I'm still healing! Ow, fuck!"

 **-o0o-**

 **Fin.**


End file.
